Golden Apples
by HuntedCatDemon
Summary: A boy prince goes missing and his father the King goes in search of his son. A young girl finds the son but he is not as he seems. A brief struggle and then Happily Ever After.


Once upon a time there was a pretty young girl by the name of Nancy. Nancy was really nice and kind and sweet and really gentle, she wouldn't hurt a fly. Now in Nancy's town there was a kind old man. Nancy went to see this kind old man and every day she would help him pick his ripe golden apple from his prized apple tree at the back of his yard. The entire town loved his apples and they loved Nancy too.

Now, the King who ruled over the Kingdom where Nancy's proud town resided in; had a son. But the King had not seen his son for many, many years and was quite lonely. He had hoped his son would find a wife and give the Kingdom an Heir, but alas, the boy Prince disappeared.

The King, one fine day, went riding with the brethren of the Court, and happened to ride into Nancy's town. The King sat upon his horse and watched the towns' folk as he rode past and listened as they talked. Everyone was in an excitable mood because the old man and pretty little Nancy were coming into town with the old man's famous golden apples. The King stopped a commoner and asked about the apples.

"Excuse me sir, I have heard about these apples that the town seems to be so proud of, pray tell why are they so special?" The man smiled, not knowing this was his King in disguise.

"Well my good sir! These apples are not just any ordinary apples; their skin is like the shining luster of gold. The sweetest apple you will ever taste, they have a mysterious ability to cure all your indispositions. Most say its because the tree is magical. I think it's because of Nancy. The old man who grows the apples used to grow nothing but rotten apples." Another commoner stopped and nodded.

"Yeah, for 7 years he grows nothing but rotten apples and then Nancy shows up and ~Poof~ Golden Apples." The King listened to the tale and thought it curious. So after getting directions to the old man's house the King and his brothers of the Court went to scope out these golden apples.

As the days grew longer Nancy found herself spending more and more time in the old man's garden. She just loved his tree. The poor thing was dying when she first saw it…or it was just being stubborn and wouldn't give good fruit…so Nancy went to help the old man out. He was a poor old man and didn't have much. He said a woman with a long black cloak had sold the tree to him. For years he thought the tree was cursed, but apparently all it needed was a woman's touch. He always laughed when he caught the girl singing or talking to the tree. And if he didn't know better, he swore that the tree seemed to get healthier and healthier every time she came around it. Hearing the sound of hooves on gravel both Nancy and the old man looked up and saw the pack of riders. The King at the lead dismounted and walked over to them.

At first the King didn't know which one to be awed by. The girl or the tree; both were beautiful.

"Sir I have heard much about your tree and I would like to have it. I will give you as much money as you desire if only to have that tree." The old man and Nancy looked surprised. Nancy shook her head and stepped in front of the tree and put her hands on her hips.

"You will not have the tree. It will die if you up root it, I know this because it is a very delicate tree." The King looked at her, really looked at her. She really was quite beautiful, like the apples that grew on the tree. Her hair looked like spun gold, her freckles dusting her cheeks lightly, her mouth like pink rose petals, her shape like the figure of a dancer and her amber brown eyes serious. His son would most probably have fallen for this young angel the King mused.

"You must feel very attached to the tree Miss but I would very much would like this tree." Nancy looked back at this strong and tall man, she felt her heart breaking.

"But…" the old man nodded and patted Nancy on the shoulder.

"It's ok m'dear. Sir, you may take the tree. Don't worry about the payment; these last few years have made me richer than the King himself. I wouldn't trade the memories this tree have given me for anything in the world." Tears rolled down Nancy's cheeks as the King nodded and stepped once again towards the tree.

But just then the tree emitted a blinding golden light and everyone covered their eyes. When they could see again a very handsome man knelt by Nancy, her hands in his. He looked up at her with love in his eyes. The King looked completely and utterly astonished, his son…that was his son…his son was a tree!

"Thank you for caring for me my most beloved. Your love for me slowly lifted the spell upon me layer by layer until I could break free." The King could not remain silent any longer.

"My son!" the Prince looked at the King, he smiled.

"Father, I know that above everything you wanted me to be happy." The King nodded. "And that you wished for me to get a bride." The Prince smiled at Nancy, still on his knees. "Nancy my love, will you become my bride and live with me until our souls take their place in the sky?" Nancy could only nod; she couldn't speak lest she break into tears. The Prince stood and took Nancy to his father.

Not two weeks later Nancy and the Prince were married and then nine months later they had a son and daughter. Ayden and Eva.

The End.


End file.
